


so you don't know where you're going but you wanna talk

by trrylovesyogurt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Conversations, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, First Meetings, I tried to be funny, Job Interview, Love at First Sight, No Sex, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Fun, The Bet, Young Amy, actually kinda cute, because they can't have sex in a waiting room, before season one, i don't know if you think it's cute, there is a title of your sextape joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trrylovesyogurt/pseuds/trrylovesyogurt
Summary: NYPD was hiring detectives. The 99th precinct only needed one person to fill the squad, so the process would be very selective. Well, this fact doesn’t matter to Amy Santiago, who’s 100% sure the job is already hers – until she gets to the interview. In the waiting room, she meets Jake Peralta, and he’ll do anything to prove her wrong.





	so you don't know where you're going but you wanna talk

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is not how it actually happens but i wanted to create this situation. i hope real cops don't get mad at me. i'm sorry. 
> 
> oh and english isn't my first language and i never tried this so there may be some awkward things in the fanfic but i don't think you won't be able to understand it!

Amy Santiago couldn’t believe her dream was about to come true.  

Well, not her _dream_ , only the first step of many to become a captain. But she needed to actually be on the NYPD. 

When she heard they were looking for a detective especially on the 99th precinct she almost cried tears of joy. The problem is they were hiding only one person, however she is the Amy ‘i-was-voted-most-likely-to-befriend-an-administrator’ Santiago and there was no need to worry. So Amy did what she always does when she really wants something: got herself a binder. In the last three weeks she managed to fill it with old famous cases, questions that they might ask her and even pictures of what clothes she should be wearing on the interview day. She even added post-its with some make-up tips she got from her nephew, although the girl suggested her to try a blue lipstick. Was that a joke? Well, it doesn’t matter anymore because all of this lead her to only one moment: now.

Amy walks into the building and goes straight to the receptionist.

-Hi, I’m Amy Santiago. 

-Hello! What can I do for you? - the man behind the computer asked.

-Uh, I kinda have a job interview now but I don’t know where it is. - Amy answers quietly because she was a little bit embarrassed. How could she forget that? 

-For joining the detectives squad, right? Just wait in that room - he said, pointing to a door next to a mirror.

-Thank you! - she answered while she moved away from the counter. 

-Good luck! 

“I don’t need luck" She thought. "I have seven brothers so everything I conquered I did by my merit. I can do that.” Then she stares at the door and thinks how many people must be in there. “Well, actually I could use a little bit of luck...” 

When she opened the door, she almost cracked up. There was only one guy waiting to be interviewed. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie while drinking a can of soda and listening to Taylor Swift (his EarPods were so loud she could literally hear everything). That dude? Pff, he was a joke.  

-Good morning - she said, politely. “Know your competition”, they say. No answers. - Well, I tried. At least I’m gentle. 

-Sorry, did you...? - he murmurs while taking his earpods off - Were you talking to me? I think I heard something and I don’t know if that was your voice or if I’ve just discovered an easter egg in this song. 

-I would stick with the first option. Don’t worry about it, I was just saying hello but I see you’re occupied. 

-Well, now I’ve already taken my two earpods off so you left me with no options. Since you thought your words were more important than my music...

-Excuse me? - Amy couldn’t believe the audacity of that guy. 

-Too soon? - his little smile disappeared. 

-Well, I think it’s not proper for anyone to joke around with someone they don’t even now! I’m Amy Santiago, by the way.

-Nice to meet you, Amy Santiago. I’m Jake Peralta. What brings you here? - now he’s smiling again and, strangely, it makes Amy happy. The man could be a jerk, but his smile was certainly cute.

-Oh, I was going to a coffee shop but I’ve decided to get a job first. And you? - If he’s allowed to make jokes, then she is too. 

-I came here to destroy the illusion of a woman named Amy San...triago? Do you know her? - he’s laughing again. Does he think they’re friends already?

-It’s _Santiago_. And why do you think that?

-Basically she thinks she’ll be the new detective at the 99th precinct, but everybody knows this job belongs to Jake Peralta!

-Everybody who, exactly?

-Everybody who has at least two braincells working, Amy.

-This is the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard! You don’t know me and my qualifications!

-Well, then tell me!

-I don’t need to prove you anything. But just for your information, I have a list of a hundred questions they might ask me and the perfect answers to every single one of them.

-What’s the best cop movie ever?

-Why are you asking me that?

-You said you had the perfect answers to a lot of questions.

-Questions they might ask me!

-You don’t know if they’re gonna ask you that. Maybe they will, maybe they won’t. 

-Ok, fine. I don’t have the perfect answer to that one. Do you?

-Die Hard, obviously!

They laugh, and it feels nice. Amy never thought she would be laughing minutes before one of the most decisive moments of her life, especially with the person who could take it all way from her. But it doesn’t change the fact that, surprisingly, his presence was helping her. If she was alone, she would probably be overthinking. With him, she has this strange sensation of letting it all go.   

-I don’t think your bad movie taste will get you a new job. - She was lying. She actually enjoyed the movies, but wouldn’t miss this opportunity to mess with him.

-I’m just gonna ignore the fact that you’ve just insulted the best thing an human being ever did and skip to your thoughts of me having a job before that.

-So you’ve never had a job?

-No... I mean, I had worked at the 75th precinct before but I wouldn’t consider that a job.

-Why not?

-Because I couldn’t catch bad guys with awesome nicknames.

-So that’s your concept of what a job is? 

-Yes. - she can’t tell if he’s being serious or sarcastic. Maybe both. 

-You’re funny, Jake. 

-Funny and employed! - he chuckles. 

-Ok, stop! Your confidence is killing me! I’m not gonna miss my opportunity to become a captain because of you! 

-You know they’re hiring detectives, don’t you?

-This is a part of a big plan. Someday I’ll be your boss. 

-Ha, you wish! I’ve been putting a lot of effort in that too, and I also did my research. I know personal details of every single person who may interview us, so that means I know how to charm then. 

-Oh, I’m so sorry Prince Charming! - she says it, ironically, but then gets back to the standard mode - you’re smart. - funny thing is, she really means it. He’s reached a different and unique level of smartness. 

-I forgive you, Belle. 

-Even when you’re making jokes you’re wrong! Prince Charming doesn’t appear in Belle’s tale! 

-I know, but you actually reminds me of her. I mean, pretty, smart, enjoys good books...

-How could you possibly know that last part?

-I just guessed. _Belle stylez_. - Amy blushes. How could she not? Jake just compared her to a princess (to a smart princess)! Maybe this is the sweetest thing she has ever heard from a guy. Of course she won’t mention this.

-Thank you... this is really nice, actually!

-You’re welcome, Amy. 

And then they share this half-awkward half-pleasing silence where they’re both giggling. Time passes and the silence becomes just full-awkward, so Amy tries to break it.

\- Why is it taking so long?

\- TITLE OF YOUR SEXTAPE!-He shouts.

\- What?

\- I'm sorry. It's just that you're so pretty and smart and it makes me kinda uncomfortable.   
-So you get silly around pretty girls? Maybe that’s why you’re single!

-How do you know I’m single?

-Are you? 

-Yes.- He nods positively but also disappointed.-But I’m trying! I’m going on some dates but things just don’t work. Last week a girl literally cried in front of me because I told her I was a gemni! 

Amy laughs.

-I know a lot about bad dates. My worst date was with a dentist. Don’t wanna enter in details. - She gets really quiet. It is, indeed, a very bad memory.

-I’m just guessing he started to look at your teeth. Not that bad, Amy. I could do worse. 

-But why would yo- Amy gets interrupted by Jake.

-Shh- He says, -I’m thinking.

Jake gets quiet for a moment and suddenly he has an epiphany. -I have the perfect idea.-He’s too involved with his project, gesticulating as much as he can. “I would like to purpose you a bet!

-What kind of bet?

-Ok, here it is: if I get the job today, I’ll take you on your WORST date ever. You’re gonna learn what’s the definition of hell by the devil himself.

-This is SO exaggerated. 

-You’re gonna be missing that dentist.

-And what happens if I get the job? 

-You will... take me on my worst date ever? 

He looks embarrassed. ‘And that’s because he should be!’, Amy thinks.

-Look,- she says -I don’t wanna do that. Please make a good offer and maybe I’ll consider about that...

-You can get my car!

-What? - Was that guy REALLY offering her a car? - you must be so confident...

-I am. Please accept my offer! The job is already mine so there’s no reason for you to not go on a date with me!

-So now it’s not my worst date but only a date, huh? 

-Your words, not mine! 

-Well, if that’s the case, I think I will reconsider your offer... 

The door suddenly opens and a woman appears in it. 

\- Amy Santiago? - she says.

Amy jumps and goes straight to the door, like she’s been waiting for years. Jake tries to catch her attention back:

-Aren’t you gonna say goodbye? - He shouts - we may never see each other ever again!

She walks into the door but takes a last look behind her back and softly says:

-Or maybe we will. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg!!!! this was my first fanfic, like, EVER!!!!!!! this is literally the first fanfic i wrote and im so excited!! im sorry if that sucked lmaO


End file.
